Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, word processing applications allow users to prepare a variety of useful documents. Spreadsheet applications allow users to enter, manipulate, and organize data. Electronic slide presentation applications allow users to create a variety of slide presentations containing text, pictures, data or other useful objects.
To assist users to locate and utilize commands of a given software application, a user interface containing a plurality of command controls is typically provided along an upper, lower or side edge of a displayed workspace in which the user may enter, copy, manipulate and format text or data. Such commands often include selectable buttons with such names as “file,” “edit,” “view,” “insert,” “format,” and the like. Typically, selection of one of these top-level buttons, for example “format,” causes a drop-down menu or a bar to be deployed to expose one or more selectable controls associated with the top-level buttons, for example “font” under a top-level functionality of “format.” However, as computing devices decrease in size, so too does the amount of screen space available for the display of the workspace, controls, and commands.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.